


Ends Meet

by ghostings



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Brace yourself, Canon-Typical Violence, Death, Deathfic, Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Sorry Not Sorry, this is really old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostings/pseuds/ghostings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherever Nico goes, death seems to follow him.</p>
<p>(Viria and Minuiko's art war in a drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ends Meet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Viria and Minuiko's Art War](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/225352) by Viria (tumblr). 



> Remember a million years ago Viria and Minuiko from tumblr had that art war that broke everyone's heart into a thousand pieces? Yes? Well, I decided to turn it into a fic. 
> 
> If you haven't seen Viria and Minuiko's art yourself, you can find it [here](http://viria.tumblr.com/post/65375921253/apparently-this-is-how-the-girl-entertains-herself)

Nico ran towards Percy, sword raised and face set in determination. He blocked the blow of a giant about to stab Percy in the back, pushing all his weight into his sword. The giant, who hadn’t expected the attack, stumbled back a step, but quickly regained his balance with a furious bellow. The giant swung his sword again, but Nico managed to duck the blow.

Monster and demigod fought with stealth of their own, stabbing and slashing every chance they got, adrenaline rushing through their veins to give them the strength to fight. Nico pulled his sword back, then pushed it with all his might as it lodged itself in its skin between the armor the monster wore. He twisted his sword and pushed it down, tearing the leathery skin as the giant shrieked in agony before disintegrating.

He turned in time to see Percy slice another monster into oblivion. With a wipe of his brow, he walked towards Nico, a grin on his face. Nico’s thudded against his chest when he neared, but his face remained emotionless.

“Thanks there, Nico,” Percy told him, clasping a hand on his shoulder. “Couldn’t have done it without you.” Nico frowned and stepped back, letting the hand fall. Percy looked over his shoulder. “We have to go, the others-“

“Percy, look out!”

They were so absorbed in their conversation, so sure that they had demolished every monster in the clearing that they didn’t think any more were alive until it was too late.

Percy whirled around, bearing his sword, only to feel something going through his body that made him go rigid.

He looked down slowly, his eyes seeing but not registering the spear sticking lodged in his chest.

He didn’t hear the roar of triumph as the giant tore its weapon from his body, didn’t hear the scream from Nico as he fell to the ground, clutching the gaping hole in his chest.

Nico was snapped out of his shock when he saw Percy fall, and his vision was engulfed in a haze of red. With blind rage, he let out an animalistic roar and charged the giant, swinging his sword from side to side to slash it in half. It managed to meet his attack and pushed him off. He scrambled to his feet and ran to attack again, sword flying as his teeth were bared into a sneer.

He attacked with more ferocity than ever before, unable to get the image of Percy out of his head. He glanced at the boy and saw he was slumped on the ground, blood already beginning to pool around him.

He ducked as the weapon swung above his head. With a new burst of strength, he leaped up with his sword above his head and plunged it into the monster’s throat. At once, dust was at his feet.

He ran to Percy, skidding to a halt as he fell to his knees beside him, unaware of the blood now soaking his pants.

“No, no, no, no,” he muttered. His eyes were wide with fear as he looked at Percy, whose eyes were clamped shut as he tried to block out the pain.

“Nico…”

He put his arm under the older boy, pulling his arm around his shoulders, and wrapped his other arm around his waist. “We have to get help,” he said frantically. “Y-you just need some ambrosia. Just hang in there.”

“Nico,” he whispered again.

“Shut up,” he hissed, voice threatening to break. “Just…shut up and start walking.” They moved slowly, Nico half-dragging the older boy as he struggled to move his legs. The adrenaline inside him had seeped out, leaving his bones aching and his body sore, but not nearly as bad as the sharp pain in his chest. Nico adjusted his grip on Percy as he started slipping from the blood, mumbling an apology when he heard the grunt of pain.

He needed to bring Percy to safety, get him back to the ship. He tried to quicken their pace, but try as he might, it was no use. The blood continued flow, leaving a trail of red following behind them. Percy was getting heavier by the minute as the blood loss started to take toll on him, his energy waning. His feet suddenly collided against a rock and he fell, bringing the trembling Nico with him.

“Get up, come on!” Nico said frantically, pulling on his arm. “Don’t stop, we’re almost there.” Percy didn’t move and just lay on the ground, his breaths coming out in short bursts. “I need-“ his voice broke but he swallowed and tried again. “I j-just need to rest.” He let out a weak cough and blood dribbled from his lips. Nico tried desperately to pull him to his feet.

“You can’t rest here,” he snapped in a panic. “We have to get to the others. You can rest on the ship.”

Percy smiled up at him, his lips pale.

“Hey, Nico? I’m sorry. For everything.” The smile faded as sadness filled his eyes. “Tell Annabeth…I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for her.”

Nico clutched the front of his shirt, lowering his face to glare down at him. “Don’t you dare die on me, Jackson! Don’t you even dare!”

Percy gave his famous smirk, so full of mirth even at Death’s door.  
“All heroes have to retire sometimes.” The smile faded. “Take care of her, yeah? And the others…make sure…make sure we win. I’m counting on you to do it.”

“Percy-“ Nico choked out, tears escaping his eyes. Percy gripped the younger boy’s shoulder, a dead man’s strength.  
“Promise me, Nico.” His eyes were as firm as his voice. Nico didn’t have a choice but to nod, not trusting his voice. Percy gave one last smile. A smile that said he was thankful, one that told him not to worry. Nico could see the usual spark in his vibrant sea green eyes fading fast, the curve of his mouth slacking as his life was taken from him.

The hand on his shoulder went limp and fell to the ground.

Nico could feel the moment the demigod's soul left his body, and it felt like his heart was being ripped from his chest.

Nico sobbed shamelessly, leaning his forehead on the other's as he clutched his shirt. His tears dripped onto the dead boy’s pale face, collecting grit and blood with each drop.

It didn't seem real.

Percy is dead.

Percy Jackson is dead.

Percy Jackson: the boy who found him and saved him and his sister from the manticore, the boy who defeated Kronos; the boy who saved the whole world.

Dead because of the giant they oversaw.

They were too careless, _he_ was too careless. How could he have not seen the giant coming? How could he have been stupid enough to think that they had won when he knew that there were more? Now look at what it had done to Percy. His stupidity had killed Percy. 

_He_ had killed Percy.

Nico suddenly felt furious, angry with himself, angry with Percy for leaving, for giving up so easily, angry with the gods when they had done nothing to help.

“Poseidon!” he shouted at the sky. “Your son is dead! Percy Jackson is dead!” his voice cracked.  
There was no response.  
“Dad!” he sobbed, desperate. “Do something! Bring him back! He can’t die! People need him! I need him! Percy…he can’t…he’s…” he faltered as he looked down at the older boy’s face, which looked more peaceful than Nico had ever seen it. If not for the blood and grime coating his skin, staining his shirt, he almost looked as if he were sleeping.

Something snapped inside of Nico. Something in his body had decided that this was too much to handle, he was too overwhelmed, and just shut off. A cold, detached feeling settled over the son of Hades, and his body felt heavy as he looked down at the corpse on the ground. Because that's all Percy was now; a corpse. He was no longer a demigod, with bright green eyes and a laugh that filled Nico's body with warmth. He would never laugh again, never make a sarcastic comment with that stupid smile that was crooked in the most endearing way. He would never ruffle Nico's hair, or wrap his arms around Annabeth's waist, or clap Grover on the shoulder. He would never fight monsters or hug his mother or kiss his girlfriend or go to school or get married or grow up -

All because Nico had been too slow.

Nico rested his hand on Percy’s forehead.  
“May your soul rest in Asphodel,” he whispered, gently closing the sea-green eyes. He took a shaky breath and stood up, pulling Percy onto his shoulders

He walked, forcing himself to find the others, ignoring the fact that his body was screaming; his heart was screaming louder.

“Oh gods!”

His head snapped up, eyes wild, to see his friends coming towards him.

“There you are! Are you—“ Hazel started forward but gasped, covering her mouth when her eyes landed on him, and the boy he carried. The others stopped behind her, their own faces dropping in shock and horror.

Nico gently laid Percy on the ground, his head bowed and his hands shaking as he suppressed the tears.

“Percy,” Annabeth croaked, pushing Frank aside as she stared in horror at her dead boyfriend. “Is he…?” Nico looked up at them. Not trusting his voice to speak, he gave a persistent shake of his head.

“No!” she cried, running forward as she threw herself at her lover, burying her face in his neck. “You promised,” she sobbed. “Dammit Seaweed Brain, you promised!”

Nico clenched and unclenched his hands, his body shaking with tears and devastation, refusing to let go of the boy. He felt warm arms wrap around him and hid his face in Hazel’s hair, clinging onto her as if his life depended on it.

The son of Poseidon is dead.

And the world will mourn for his sacrifice.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops my hand slipped


End file.
